


Kuzurondo

by Levi_Lookin_High



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, crack fic - Fandom
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, M/M, kuzurondo - Freeform, kuzuryuu, mondo - Freeform, super dangan ronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lookin_High/pseuds/Levi_Lookin_High
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a semi-crack fic, mainly because Of my Crack pairing.</p><p>My writing could vary from chapter from being good to, really stupid, That's why I called it a crack but</p><p>Have fun reading I suppose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuzurondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts), [RhaegalKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/gifts), [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



Mondo walked into the classroom, slowly looking around at the people who were sitting around him. He blinked sleepily, scouring the room for a place to sit, when finally there was an empty seat. Mondo slowly shuffled over,listening to the idiots around him yell, as he sat down and slumped over in his seat. Falling asleep slowly, but awaken by a tap of the shoulder. Mondo looked over to see a Short boy next to him, wearing a suit, hat, and an eyepatch. "What a nerd." He mumbled to himself.  
The other boy smirked towards Mondo, "Hey, You alright there, bro? You look like you're dyin'" The smaller boy asked.  
"Dying from stupidity yes." Mondo said looking away and putting his head back down shaking the smaller boy off.  
"I'm Kuzuryuu by the way." The smaller boy retorted, holding his hand out. Mondo slowly rolling his eyes as he turned back towards Kuzuryuu, plastering a fake smile to his face, and ignoring Kuzuryuu's out stretched arm, "I'm Mondo." Just as quickly as Kuzuryuu put his hand out, it quickly returned to the top of his desk. Noticing Mondo had an art book laying out he quickly grabbed it before Mondo could say anything.  
"Hey, Brat!" Mondo yelled, in a hushed tone, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, grabbing at the notebook. "Hey these are pretty good Pondo." Mondo turning red, mainly because he didn't like sharing his art with people quickly tore it from Kuzuryuu's hands. "Don't touch my stuff, and it's Mondo, asshole." Mondo Said with a sigh.

"I know." Kuzuryuu said with a sarcastic smirk. He had way to much fun with Mondo to stop at this point. "Aww, don't tell me you're upset corn cob." Kuzuryuu said, Looking at the angered boy. 

Mondo glared at the boy, and got close to him. "Don't call me that." He said trying to sound intimidating. As Kuzuryuu stood there giggling slightly.  
"Why are you laughing?!" Mondo asked embarrassed.

"Your face looks like a tomato you're so angry." Kuzuryuu responded laughing at Mondo, but quickly stopped seeing his face become upset. "Ay, listen, I'm sorry bro." Kuzuryuu said trying to put his hand on Mondo's shoulder, unfortunately being much shorter than Mondo. "You seem like a good guy, Mondo." Kuzuryuu said walking off to see another student. "And pretty cute too." He added mumbling softly.

Mondo became flushed. 'Did he just say I was...?' He thought to himself, staring at Kuzuryuu, but quickly looking away, so Kuzuryuu didn't notice. Mondo flopped down into his seat, his mind in a different world from his environment. 'He couldn't have actually said that, that would be weird.' Mondo thought to himself again.

'I mean, he's kind of cute too... Wait no he isn't what are you saying dude, that's gay as hell!' Mondo let his head fall onto his desk without a second fault, hitting the desk a little too hard. 'Nah, I don't like him.' Mondo thought, but later finding himself drawing sketches and doodles of Kuzuryuu. But turning to another page whenever Kuzuryuu looked at him.

As the bell rang, Mondo gathered his stuff up so he could leave the classroom. And when He wasn't paying attention, Kuzuryuu slyly slipped his phone number into Mondo's book bag, and left the classroom whistling. Directly after Mondo exited too, still unknowing.


End file.
